


Wallflower

by five2ndrule



Series: The Interpretation Playlist [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Other, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons, song interpretations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Wanda stays back from the others, observing and lost in her own thoughts, but she soon catches the attention of her favorite Avenger.One-shot inspired by a song. Thinking about starting a series of song one-shots.





	Wallflower

Sitting in the far corner, her legs drawn up in the chair under her chin, the witch watched as they all come pouring back into the building. The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. Pushing each other and laughing like the old friends they were, inside jokes and backhanded compliments flowing between them as they celebrated their recent win over the latest bad guy. The Sokovian wasn't allowed in the field just yet, with Tony insisting she complete a certain amount of training before she stepped foot on any potential battlefield, and as much as the man annoyed her, she agreed with him on the matter. She still sometimes even scared herself with some of the things she was capable of.

Wanda pulled her over-sized sweater closer around herself, seeking it's warmth and comfort as she wondered about their day. From this side looking in, someone might think it was easy for them, these larger then life heroes, but she had seen inside their heads, seen their demons on full display, and she knew exactly the amount of weight each one of their shoulders carried. She thought about the fears they each had to combat as they fought to save the world, and it made her feel somehow closer to them, even if she wasn't officially an Avenger yet and even if Tony Stark still didn't fully trust her. It didn't really matter. She still wasn't sure if she belonged here, either.

Watching them celebrate made her smile though, listening to them talk over one another, telling tales of exactly how big of a part they had in today's victory, hearing them call each other out on their exaggerations and outright lies more than once. They acted like a family, nudging and yelling at each other like siblings, each trying to get a little more attention than the others. It made her think of Pietro, always having to be the center of things and making her laugh. She knew her brother would be back in a few days, he was just off with Clint on some training mission up north somewhere, but she missed him and wished they would hurry up and come home. Then maybe she'd feel like joining in on the celebration.

Her eyes turned back to the mini party, watching Rhodey try to impress Steve with wild hand gestures while the Captain simply smiled and nodded politely, before Tony cut in with his obviously much more important story. She shook her head and turned her attention elsewhere, watching Thor and Bruce go back and forth about the Hulk while Vision looked like he was just happy to be included in the mix. His smile small and shy as he stepped forward to correct something the God of Thunder said, and whatever it was, it made Dr. Banner yell 'I told you so!' several times while happily jumping up and down in front of the blonde god's face.

These guys. This Team. These friends. Maybe one day she could be a real part of their group. 

She smiled to herself, their antics warming her heart as she turned, red hair making it's way into her field of view. She knew the Russian was there, of course, because she always knew whenever Natasha was close, but she tried her best to act casual, telling herself she simply hadn't looked in that direction yet, not that that was the one place she secretly wanted to look all along.

She lied to herself a lot when it came to Natasha.

The Black Widow sat back from the others, her gloves off and suit zipper lowered a few inches as she sat upon the counter like she always did, laughing and nodding here and there, but not trying to overtake anyone else's accomplishments. She drank her beer and rolled her eyes, throwing a comment back at Steve that made the others laugh, but Wanda didn't hear it, she was too focused on the former spy herself. Watching the way she pushed her copper hair over her shoulder, the way her mouth moved when she spoke, and the way her leather clad legs moved back and forth as they dangled off the edge of her perch.

She wanted Natasha to notice her. And more than that, she wanted the Russian to truly see her.

She thought about all the time they spent together training, trading blows and smiles as they tried to best one another. Wanda knew the former spy could easily kick her ass if she wanted to, but she also knew Natasha would never hurt her. Not really. Not on purpose. Sure, there were plenty of times she found herself on her back on the thin practice mat, leg swept and looking up at a grinning redhead, but she was always helped right back and encouraged to continue, the older woman never making her feel weak or belittled. She knew that's where her feelings started to change for her trainer and soon to be teammate, in the place she was supposed to be the most focused, and it just got worse as they started hanging out more. The late night chat sessions until midnight, the two of them sharing the kitchen as they cooked together and taught each other recipes, and the teams' famous weekly movie nights. Movie nights were the worst, Wanda decided, with the lights down low and Natasha sitting close enough to share the same blanket.

It was wonderful. It was torture. It was everything.

Wanda watched her from this hidden space, lost among the shadows and the corner dust as she imagined once again what it would be like to touch the older woman, to taste her lips and run her fingers along pale skin. It was an image she found herself picturing a lot lately as thoughts of the redhead started taking up more and more of her time. She had brushed it off at first, calling it a simple crush and refusing to look any deeper into it, but now she found her thoughts lingering on the other woman, finding fascination in even the most mundane of tasks as Natasha went about her day. Truthfully, she was starting to feel a little bit like a creep. The resident weirdo falling for the fiery haired, leather bond bad ass. It was the type of thing that only worked out in the chick flicks Clint insisted they all watch every now and then.

It seemed ridiculous and impossible and she wished for it more than anything.

So, here she was, still staring, still wanting, still thinking about how it would feel to have Natasha pressed against her, those damn leather covered legs wrapped around her waist as her mouth worked it's way down the redhead's neck, treating the older woman like her favorite midnight snack. She imagined herself finally taking control, pinning Natasha beneath her atop the kitchen counter as she makes her way downward, biting and marking the Russian as her own as the older woman's fingers buried in her hair, holding her desperately close and begging for more. It was daydream she had caught herself having more than once, and now that the shorter woman was back in her favorite spot...

She caught herself staring, her eyes going wide as she realized that the assassin had caught her as well, a small smile pulling at the edges of Natasha's mouth as her eyebrow raised and her fingers wiggled a little hello.

Crap.

Wanda felt her face overheat as she looked away quickly, trying to focus on whatever Tony was currently lying about and pretending not to feel the green eyes on her that were now studying her intently. She heard the billionaire say something about a tank and some kind of water gun, but her brain was busy with other things as it sent out a warning that the Black Widow had now moved toward her, dangerously near to her hiding spot and closing in fast. She blew out a uneven breath as she saw Natasha start to take over her peripheral vision, too unnerved to even try and look in the former spy's direction as her shaky fingers started fidgeting with her many rings.

"Hey." Natasha said, her low voice moving smoothly through the air between them, caressing the brunette's ears and making her blush slightly.

"Hey." Wanda nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, trying to look as calm and unaffected as possible when as the older woman moved to sit on the floor in front of her, a leather clad shoulder pressing against the large chair beside the witch's bare feet as she leaned back. The brunette watched as the older woman settled in, the Russian's right hand coming up to push hair behind her ear as her left brought her half empty bottle back to waiting lips. She found herself drifting back to her earlier discarded thoughts, so tuned in to the movement of the assassin's lips that she missed what they were actually saying. Again. "I'm sorry?" she managed, shaking her head and trying to force herself to focus where she was supposed to focus. Again.

"I said, it's all bullshit." Natasha repeated, gesturing to the group of guys across the room. "All egos and nonsense." she turned, meeting the younger woman's eyes with a smirk. "Something on your mind, Little Witch?"

"No."

"Liar." The Russian chuckled softly before taking another drink. "You really need to work on your poker face." she stated, offering the brunette her beer.

"My face is fine." Wanda huffed, reaching for the bottle as she brought her legs down and crossed her ankles.

Natasha nodded, smile firmly in place. "Absolutely." she glanced over at the bare legs beside her briefly before turning her head up to meet the younger woman's eyes. "Hey, Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"You're probably gonna wanna stop projecting your naughty little fantasies into other people's heads." she winked as the younger woman choked slightly, embarrassment and beer catching in her throat.

"What?!" Wanda coughed, trying to save her clothes and her sanity as she wiped her mouth, hoping she heard the older woman wrong.

"You and me, on the counter." the redhead explained, nodding toward the kitchen. "With the biting." her smile turned wicked. "I didn't know you had it in you, Maximoff." she sounded equal parts impressed and amused as she took her back her now mostly gone drink.

"Oh my god." Wanda was sure she turned every shade of red available and then some as she brought her hands up, hiding her face from the world and the smirking Russian beside her. She decided to live here, in this safe place behind her fingers, where no one else would ever have to know what happened and she wouldn't have to see that sexy smile play along Natasha's lips. Yes, she would just stay here forever, that sounded like a solid plan, or at least the best she could come up under such stress. "I am so sorry, Natasha." she pushed out through the spaces between her fingers.

"Hey." she felt skin press against her bare knee as the older woman leaned her cheek against it. "I never said I minded." Natasha whispered.

"You are not mad?" the witch whispered back, lowering her hands enough so her eyes could peek over the tops of her fingertips.

"No, sweetheart." she sighed, patting the brunette's knee before using it to get back to her feet. "I just wish you would've said something."

Wanda watched Natasha stand and stretch as her heart pounded wildly in her ears, making it hard to swallow as her mouth tingled with the lingering taste of fear and beer. The assassin's arms came down slowly, green eyes locking with her own and reflecting back all the questions the witch had always been too afraid to even think about. The Russian slowly brought her beer back up, taking her time in drinking the last of it, that damn eyebrow arching back up again as she licked her lips clean. Wanda wondered if she should say something, if she had the courage to break the silence between them and push the conversation further, or if she should just simply run away and retreat back to the safety of her room. She broke eye contact to quickly check her exit options.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Natasha's deep chuckle cut into her panicked thoughts as the redhead stepped forward, holding out her hand. "Come on."

The witch eyed the older woman's outstretched fingers curiously before carefully tangling them with her own, her nervousness taking over as her trainer pulled her to her feet and toward the door. She had no idea where they could be heading, and honestly, she was a little worried.

"Am I in trouble?" Wanda asked, her voice quiet and slightly shaky as the Russian guided her down the hallway.

"Definitely." Natasha replied, her face serious as they rounded the corner, away from the still on going yelling and laughter of the others.

The witch opened her mouth to protest, to say something, anything in her own defense, but instead found herself pushed back against the nearest wall as the slightly shorter woman's mouth rushed forward to find her own. The kiss was commanding and urgent as Natasha's body pressed against her, and Wanda did the best she could with such little notice, moving her hands along the leather of the Black Widow's suit, gripping and pulling the redhead as close as humanly possible. She felt a moan vibrate against her mouth and it took her a second to realize it came from her own throat, but she really didn't care, Natasha was finally kissing her, finally touching her, so to hell with anything else. She felt more alive than she had in a very long time.

Wanda made a small sound of protest as her dream girl finally leaned back, breaking the contact she had waited so long for, but the smile painted across her soon to be lover's lips made her stop midway through leaning forward to find Natasha's eyes once more. They were darkened. Hungry.

"You are most definitely in trouble, Little Witch." Natasha smiled, pulling the younger woman with her as she stepped toward the elevator. "I have some fantasies of my own to share with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not have any rights to the song this story is based on and not one of these characters, or their great costumes, or constant good hair days belong to me. Nope. I'm just borrowing them for a while and I promise to put them back nicely when I'm done. :)
> 
> I'm thinking about doing some one-shots based on the stuff that plays in my head with certain songs.
> 
> This story was inspired by the song Creep by Radiohead, and by the Kawehi cover of it that was on loop while I was writing this.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
